Stardust Eyes
by Rowen Hashiba Of Tenku Co
Summary: Song-fic with the song Stardust Eyes. What happens when two certain Troopers go home after battling Arago.


Stardust Eyes  
By Fallon Sanada  
  
  
A/N: I found the Japanese lyrics to the song "Stardust Eyes" (the version used as the RW/YST theme in episodes 1-19). Here is a little song-fic. It's two parts. The first part uses the previously mentioned version of Stardust Eyes, and the second part uses the version used as the theme of the OAV Kikoutei Densetsu. Lyrics are in Japanese, and I'll include translations at the end of the whole thing. I found the lyrics and translations in the YST Field Guide at www4.ncsu.edu/~pahairr/yst/ystfga.htm and there is the credit. Here's part one.  
  
  
  
  
----------  
Eyes... kono machi wa itsumo  
hitomi kanashikute.....  
----------  
  
Touma watched the single cherry blossom float gently to the ground. It was so peaceful here that you would almost never guess that it was right in the middle of a city.  
Then again, it was completely dark, midnight in Osaka.  
He had contemplated calling Seiji, who he knew would help him. But he couldn't. He couldn't put his burdens and troubles on his best friend, who he was sure would try to solve it for him.  
So he spent is nights in the park on cool nights such as this. Surely no one would find him here. No one.  
Looking up at the stars, he felt the first stinging of tears forming in his midnight-blue eyes.  
I'm not going to cry, he tried to reassure himself, I'm a Samurai Trooper, and I will NOT cry.  
The stars overhead seemed to smile down at him, reassuring.  
  
----------  
kudakechitta tsuki wo itsuka tsunagi-tomete  
yozora e kazaritai.  
----------  
  
A slight smile alighted on his pale features as he watched the gold of the cresent moon above him.  
He thought of when he was younger, sitting in a treetop and watching for that ever-elusive shooting star.  
Those were good times. When he didn't have to worry about evil Ma Sho and red decapitated floating red heads trying to take over the world.  
He remembered the battles he had fought clearly- too clearly for his own comfort, actually.  
Dimly he wondered what had happened to his emotions after that. Even his ever-distant father had started to notice Touma's lack of emotion and feeling for much of anything.  
But how could Touma tell anyone that he had spent the last year, while presumed missing, saving the world?  
They'd never believe it.  
  
----------  
kokoro no yoroi wa atatakaku wa nai sa  
It's the time! Do the best!  
yuuki no mukou gawa e.....  
----------  
  
Touma sat on the low, rough-wooden bench in the park in central Osaka, waiting for the time when he would feel like he could go home.  
He thought of his apparent lack of emotion. Gods, had the battles really taken them from him? Was he able to feel anymore, or had he become the machine-like strategist Shuu often playfully accused him of acting like?  
Would he ever be the same?  
Above, a shooting star flew through the sky.  
  
----------  
Eyes... kono machi wa itsumo  
Staadasuto furaseteru.  
----------  
  
Touma sat there for a long time. How long, though, was anyone's guess.  
He watched solemnly as the midnight-blue of the sky lightened to a dark-purple color, a sign of the sun's coming.  
Well, if anyone has the answers, it certainly isn't me, he reasoned, for once.  
Everyone expected that because he was a genious, that he had all of the answers for everything. Wrong.  
He knew little to nothing about human emotion. He felt like he was more robot than anything else.  
An exceptionally smart and free-willed robot, but a robot all the same.  
He couldn't stay this way forever. It would destroy him.  
Watching as the sun rose slowly before him, he smiled for the first time in what seemed like forever.  
Standing tall against the pale-pink sky, he began the long walk home.  
  
  
----------************-----------***********-----------***********------------**********-------  
A/N: There's part one! On to part two, which focuses on Seiji!  
----------*************-----------***********------------**********----------***********--------  
  
  
----------  
Eyes... kono machi wa itsumo  
hitomi kanashikute......  
----------  
  
Seiji stood alone against the almost-black backdrop of the night sky, his lean figure a bare sillouete in the pale city lights.  
It feels like a city of death here, he thought.  
Okay, he was exaggerating. It looked like a city of death, but it felt very alive.  
The city of Sendai, his home, was all around him. The buildings and all the shops and homes were all familiar to him. He had known this place since his childhood.  
But now it all seemed unfamiliar and distant.  
Ever since fighting Talpa, everything had seemed so far-away, so unfamiliar.  
He wanted so badly for things to return to normal, but it would never be that way.  
He would never be the same.  
  
----------  
mayonaka no heya de naitecha dame sa  
Garasu no Jenereshon  
hitori ja dekinai kedo kimi to naraba OK  
meguri-ai yonde iru.  
----------  
  
Cautiously he eyes the trees around him for any sign of movement, but there was nothing. It was so still that even the birds seemed to be sleeping.  
He had walked out of the city and into the park, then to the forest surrounding it.  
It was so cold, he almost wished he had a jacket, but he was sure he could handle it. He had handeled worse situations better. Okay, bad memory.  
He hated thinking of what had happened, especially now that it was all over, although he suspected that he had hated thinking about it more when it had happened. It was hard to remember any emotions he felt at that point. They all seemed blank to him.  
He wondered distantly where Touma was and what he was up to.  
A silent and stern soldier with a heart of glass stained red, he stood.  
  
----------  
kokoro wa Staadasuto kirameki tagatteru  
It's the time! Do the best!  
ai wo atsumenagara.  
----------  
  
A small animal moved nearby, but the blonde paid it no mind. Another movement of the wild, peaceful in the stillness and near-silence of the night.  
It was so black that Seiji could hardly see, but he didn't need to. His advanced senses were one of the perks that came along with being a Samurai Trooper.  
Seeing a shooting star, he almost wished for a normal life, but thought, a normal life is not for people like me. I'm here to protect the people with normal lives.  
So he made no wish, although he wondered if Touma could see that same shooting star above as he did.  
  
----------  
Eyes... kono machi wa itsumo  
Staadasuto furaseteru.  
----------  
  
Glancing up through the thick foliage, Seiji realized that the sun was already climbing into the sky, turning the previously near-black sky a dark-purple, then lavender and pink.  
A nice sunrise, he thought after a while, not bad.  
Finally he moved, standing and stretching.  
After a moment, he finally left, heading home.  
  
  
-----*******------*******-------*******------*********-------*********-------********-------*****  
  
A/N: Okay that's it! Please R&R! Well, here are the translations. You earned it.  
  
STARDUST EYES translated lyrics  
version: the theme of Yoroiden Samurai Troopers episodes 1-19  
  
Eyes... in this city,  
eyes are always sad....  
  
Someday, I want to put together the smashed moon  
and decorate the night sky with it.  
  
The heart's armor is not warm.  
It's the time! Do the best!  
across my courage.....  
  
Eyes... this city is always  
making stardust fall.  
  
  
  
**  
STARDUST EYES translated lyrics  
version: theme of YST OAV Kikoutei Densetsu  
  
Eyes... in this city,  
eyes are always sad....  
  
In the midnight room, crying is no use.  
Glass generation  
One person can't, but with you, it's okay.  
Inviting a chance meeting.  
  
The heart is stardust, wanting to glitter  
It's the time! Do the best!  
While collecting love.  
  
Eyes... this city is always  
making stardust fall. 


End file.
